Love and Memories
by PadfootPal37
Summary: My personal version of how Lily and James finally came together. How did James go from a arrogant toerag to the charming gentleman Lily came to love? Follow them through their 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Guaranteed humor and fluff!
1. Of Magic Portals and Dung bombs

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody! I just want to let you know that this is my first story so don't hate me if it is bad. Please review so that I can... a) make it better b) leave it cause it's good or c) destroy it. Happy Reading!!!

**Disclaimer: **I am not the wonderful Jo Rowling, so please don't sue me ahhh! I wrote this story because I am lame and have officially found another fun way to waste my time! YAY!

Lily nervously stood between platforms 9 and 10, searching for any sign that read Platform 9 ¾. Her parents stood beside her, helping with the hopeless search.

She had received her letter for this "Hogwarts" school in late July. Her parents, always wanting her to try new things, encouraged Lily to go through with the offer. She was excited, but also uneasy. The loving smiles from her parents were a help, but she had no support from her only sister. Petunia, who refused to come with her parents to say goodbye to her "freaky" sister, hadn't spoken to Lily since the day she got her letter.

_A nice little 'goodbye' or 'have fun' was all I wanted,_ thought Lily as the memory of their cold farewell occupied her thoughts.

"_Petunia dear, you won't see Lily for many months," said Mrs. Evans._

"_I don't care! She is a freak and I never want to see her face again!"_

"Lily!"

She was shaken out of her trance by her mother who looked slightly worried.

"Lily dear, this gentleman has offered us assistance."

Lily turned and found this so called "gentleman." He looked about her age, a little bit taller, with jet black that seemed to stick up in random places. His hazel eyes lit up behind his wire-rimmed glasses as he smiled at her. He stepped forward, sticking out his hand, and introduced himself.

"I'm James Potter."

"Lily Evans."

They shook hands briefly, and he turned back to his parents. He was the spitting image of his father, minus the graying temples and overall agedness.

"Your daughter is a first year too," asked his mother.

"Oh, yes. You see, we are um…" She paused, trying to think of the right word. "Moogles, and don't quite know what we are doing."

"No problem," answered the boy's father. "It is actually very simple to get on to the platform. James, why don't you go show them how it is done."

The boy smiled mischievously, and grabbed his school cart from his mother. Winking at Lily, he ran at the pillar between platforms 9 and 10, and disappeared.

Lily's mother gasped and clutched her husbands arm. Amazed, Lily walked up to the pillar herself, preparing to jump in after him.

"Wait, Lily. It may not be safe. And you need your cart."

Mr. Potter assured Mrs. Evans that it was perfectly safe and that he would bring the cart with him.

"Go ahead Lily, but he careful!"

Lily took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Bracing herself, Lily jumped at the wall in front of her and felt…nothing…for at least and second and then…

James was waiting impatiently on the other side. He had been told by his father that it was good to find a seat quickly on the train, so you wouldn't get stuck sitting next to some weird git. He looked at his watch, realizing it was 10:53, eight minutes to go. _Great, looks like I have no say in who I sit with. _James folded his arms and let out a long sigh, when a red-haired blur landed right on top of him.

"Oof"

"Aaah"

James was thrown unto his school cart, which was only a few feet away. He slammed against his trunk, and let out a painful groan.

Lily picked herself off the ground, shook off the pain of the collision, and rushed to help James. He had slid down unto the ground, his hands massaging his aching head. He looked up, and saw three very blurry red heads staring at him.

"Here," said all three red heads. "Your glasses must have fallen off."

"Huh?"

She gently put his glasses back in their rightful place, and offered him her hand. With his glasses on and his head ache subsiding, James could see that it was the Muggleborn red head he had met on the other side of the portal. He took her hand and he gradually stood up.

The girl looked very concerned, and immediately apologized.

"Why were you standing right outside the portal anyway? You should have known people would be walking through."

"Walking."

"Excuse me?"

"Walking would be the key word in your statement. You definitely did not just 'walk' through the portal. I think the proper word would be 'flew'. Why did you jump through anyway?"

"I was excited and afraid that it might not work if I didn't go fast enough."

"So you would have rather jumped at a brick wall then carefully walk through like a civilized person." _Oh, James that was a bit harsh._

"Well, excuse me for…for…" Lily got extremely red in her face, like a stereotypical red head. Before Lily could think of a response, she saw a familiar head sticking out through the portal.

"It's safe dear, really." The rest of Mr. Evans appeared, along with a very shaky Mrs. Evans. The Potters emerged next, with Lily's cart.

"You both better hurry." Mr. Potter was already putting both Lily's and James' trunks on the train. "Five minutes until the Hogwarts Express leaves."

The children turned to their parents for a final goodbye. They got on the train together, and waved out the window as the train began to pull away. When their parents were out of sight, Lily grabbed her trunk, glared at James, and proceeded to drag it down the hall. She didn't see James smile as he turned around and dragged his trunk in the opposite direction.

James towed his trunk past what seemed like every compartment.

Finally, he spotted a spare seat in a compartment with four other boys his age. Two of the boys were talking. Well, one of them was talking while the other listened intently. The talking boy had black that was longer and more tame then James' mop, and steel gray eyes. The listening boy had mousy-blond hair, watery blue-gray eyes, and was a little chubby. The other boy, who was sitting by the window reading, had light brown hair and eyes to match.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit in?"

The dark haired boy looked up. "No problem, mate. There is plenty of room."

James took a seat next to the reading boy.

"Oh…er…I'm James Potter."

"Sirius Black," answered the dark one. "Next to you is Remus Lupin."

Remus acknowledged his name with a nod of his head.

"And this chump here is Peter…er… Peetridew?"

"Pettigrew"

"Right, sorry mate."

James laughed and made himself comfortable on the bench seat. He was starting to like school already. James sat up, remembering the fiery red head that practically assaulted him.

"Oh, I got to tell you guys something."

"What." Sirius stopped talking to Peter and looked at James.

"It's about a girl I met on the platform."

This caught their attention. Even Remus lowered his book and looked at him.

James explained in great detail the story of the portal and the "flying red haired blur."

Sirius looked excited. "What's her name?"

James sighed. He had thought her name was very pretty.

"Lily"

"Lily as in the flower?"

"I guess."

"Well," Sirius reached into his trunk and pulled out a brown paper bag. "As I was explaining to Peter earlier, I happen to have a dung bomb with me. I have heard they can cause quite a scene."

Peter took the bag from Sirius, sniffed it, and gave it back. "Doesn't smell like dung to me."

"That's because it hasn't been activated yet, you git!" Sirius turned to James. "What do say we try it out on you little Flower, eh?"

Lily dragged her trunk for what seemed like hours when she finally saw a semi-empty compartment. There were two girls, first years by the looks of them, lying on their stomachs reading a magazine.

One of the girls had curly dirty-blond hair and blue-gray eyes. The other looked slightly taller, had straight brunette hair, and deep brown eyes.

"I don't mean to intrude, but everywhere else is full."

"No problem," the curly haired girl answered. "I'm Chloe and this is Diana."

"We were hoping for more company." Diana picked up the magazine and placed it on her seat.

"You two know each other, I guess."

Chloe nodded. "Our dad's both work at the Ministry. We have known each other for as long as I can remember."

"Oh, I see. What's the Ministry?"

Diana and Chloe glanced at each other and said "Muggleborn" in perfect unison.

Lily stared at them for a second, and started laughing uncontrollably. The two girls joined in the giggle fest, and eventually all three were on the floor, clutching there sides to keep them from splitting. When their laughing fit finally ended, the girls stayed on the floor, talking and getting to know each other better. It stayed like this for about 20 minutes, before they heard a loud explosion coming from out side the compartment.

"What the…" Lily got up and slowly opened the door.

That's when the smell hit.

"Ew, that is so gross." Diana covered her nose with her hands.

"Dung bomb," muttered Chloe. "My brother used to throw them into my bedroom for 'fun'. I can recognize the smell from a mile away."

"Well, unfortunately, it is right outside our door, and not a mile away. Diana got up and stood next to Lily. Chloe followed suit.

"Anybody know who did this?"

Lily thought of one person, the only other first year she'd met, and the mischievous glint in his hazel eyes.

"Potter."


	2. An Unexpected Head

**Author's Note: **Sorry if it is a little short. A special thanks to XxlilyxX for being my first review-er. Hope you enjoy chapter two!

_Lily was standing, looking over the railing of the crib, stroking her baby's sleeping face. She stayed there, lost in her thoughts and humming her favorite lullaby…_

_**Goodnight, my angel**_

_**Time to close your eyes**_

_**And save these questions for another day**_

_**I think I know what you've been asking me**_

_**I think you know what I've been trying to say**_

_**I promised I would never leave you**_

_**And you should always know**_

_**Wherever you may go**_

_**No matter where you are**_

**_I never will be far away…_**

_A touch on her shoulder brought her back to the real world. Lily turned and smile as she looked into the face of her husband. Gently, he placed his right hand on cheek, caressing her soft skin._

"_You should go to sleep," he said with a slight frown._

"_I…can't. I don't want to leave him. Something just doesn't feel right." Lily placed her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tiny body._

"_Please get some sleep. I'll stay up and watch him if you want me to."_

"_Okay."_

_He let go of his wife and slowly lifted her chin until her emerald eyes were on his. He descending lips were less than an inch away from Lily's. She closed her eyes and…_

"Aah!"

Lily awoke and saw two, large, brown eyes staring at her. It was her cat, Maybeline, purring on her chest. Lily pushed her off and turned to look at her alarm clock. _10:30! Bloody hell! The train is leaving in 30 minutes! _Lily ran to the bathroom across the hall, peeling off her pajamas along the way. She took a shower, blow dried her hair, and brushed her teeth, all in 15 minutes. Throwing on some clothes, she dashed madly around her room, tossing unpacked books and supplies into her open trunk. _Wait. I am a witch or not? _Grabbing her wand from her dresser, she gave it a wave, and the rest of her stuff filed neatly into the trunk. She sent the trunk down the stairs, Maybeline following behind it. Lily glanced around her room one more time, and spotted her Head Girl badge on the floor. She snatched it off the ground, shoved it in her pants pocket, and headed down the stairs.

Lily had sent her luggage to the living room where her parents were waiting. She picked up Maybeline in her right arm and the handle of her trunk in her left.

"We are so proud of you honey," said Mrs. Evans, her eyes glistening from unshed tears.

"Take care of yourself Lily dear." Her father wrapped his arms around his beloved wife.

Lily looked at her parents for what almost felt like the last time.

"I love you."

Lily closed her eyes. With a turn of her head and a loud popping noise, she was gone.

"Sirius, were going to be bloody late! Get your arse down here!"

* * *

"Merlin, James! I'm packing my trunk." 

James let out a groan as he slumped onto the sofa and covered his face with his hands. They had 15 minutes to get on the train. He and Sirius had slept in, despite going to bed at a decent hour.

James had woken up one mid-July morning to a giant black dog licking his face.

"_What the…PADFOOT! Geroff me!"_

_The dog tumbled off the bed with a yelp. A handsome, black haired boy emerged, rubbing his head._

"_Oy! What was that for?"_

_James didn't reply. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I couldn't stand them anymore. You don't mind if I stay do you?"_

_James smiled, "Nah, just no more face licking, okay?"_

Sirius finally appeared with his trunk.

James rolled his eyes. "You ready?"

"Never been more ready in my life."

"Then I'll see you there."

Within seconds, James and Sirius were standing in front of the Hogwarts Express.

"Never again," said Sirius.

"What?"

Sirius brewed up some fake tears, leaning on James' shoulder. "This is our last departure on the Hogwarts Express."

James "consoled" his friend, patting him on the back. Suddenly, James let go, nervously running his hand through his already messy hair. He looked extremely pale.

"What's the matter? Is Snivelly around?"

Barely audible, James whispered, "It's her."

* * *

Lily was wandering around the Platform, making sure everything was in order. She had met up with Chloe and Diana earlier. They were saving her a seat in their compartment so Lily could sit with them when she was done with her Head Duties. As head girl, she wanted everything to go smoothly. While walking, she wandered about her co-head. _I hope its Remus. Even thought he is one of THEM, he is a decent guy. Or maybe Kahil Patil from Ravenclaw. He is very respectable._

The sound of the train whistle jerked Lily out of her thoughts. She coaxed the rest of the stragglers, mostly anxious first years, until she was an all-to-familiar mess of black hair. _Oh no, not Potter! _

She leaped unto the train before he could even speak to her, and ran for the prefect's compartment. She threw open the door and slammed it shut all in one complete motion. Lily was taking deep breaths, trying to regain her composure. Everyone was staring at her, and she could understand why. Lily smiled, her sad attempt at breaking the ice.

"Er...for those of you who don't know, I'm the new Head Girl, Lily Evans."

Some the prefects clapped (actually everyone but the Slytherins) and congratulated Lily.

"Thank you I…" She looked at Both Remus and Kahil. Neither one of them had a Head Boy badge.

"That's strange. I…"

The compartment door opened and slammed shut once again. A tall, handsome boy entered.

"Sorry…I'm late," He said between deep breaths. "Didn't know where the compartment was."

Lily froze. She new that voice all to well. _It can't be…It shouldn't be…_

Slowly, she turned around.

"Hello, Evans. How was your summer?"

Lily cringed. _James Potter! Head boy! Those words did not even belong in the same sentence._ The compartment was spinning around her. Lily felt dizzy and nauseated. She grabbed her head, let out a little groan, and crumpled to the floor.

**Author's Note: **Well? What did you think? Let me know. I'll update if I get at least 2 more reviews. Thanks!


End file.
